ZombieTsuki
ZombieTsuki is one of the more infamous members of the TPSB. Although his posting has become somewhat infrequent, many agree that he's left quite a legacy on the board. ZT remains prominent in AIM, which has actually spawned an offshoot of the community. = ZombieTsuki's Mansion = Though archived posts have showed that ZT's been a part of the board as early as Summer 2005, he wasn't noticed until December 2005, when he made the RPG topic "ZombieTsuki's Mansion." An instant success, it quickly reached 500 posts. With the success of his RPG, he quickly became a popular user. However, some disliked his arrogant attitude and a few flame wars were started over this. It was around this period he started entering the AIM Community. = ZTchat = When ZT came into the AIM gatherings, the chats were slowly deadening and the people slowly losing interest. Previous to this, the main person making the chats was Slavik666.(Lucifer_XIII on Gamefaqs) This was the Lucifer's Den period of the chats, which had its own distinct set of members different from those in ZTChat. Although many who were from the Lucifer's Den chats eventually came to ZT's chats, very few actually remained due to the fact that most of those who were in ZT's chats were newer users. From that point on, ZombieTsuki ended up being the person who made almost all of the nearly daily chats. A few users were aggravated with how he had the power to just eject someone from a chat as he pleased since he used AOL. One of these people was nintendogamer88, who decided to lead a rebellion against ZT's chats. At first he tried to start his own chats, getting support from those who also had issues with being ejected randomly. This enjoyed mild success, but it came to a crashing end when ZT convinced one of the supporters to give him information on each of the chats, making them have to constantly move confused at how ZT managed to find them. The chat "wars" came to an end when they got fed up with having to move and realized they would at most only get half the people in the new chats. With the chat wars lost, he attempted to fight ZT's ejection powers with bots of his own. This did not end well since ZT could stop anything that was thrown at him with AOL. Severely annoyed at Ngamer, he harassed him with his "Desu Bots" and spammed him everytime he signed on. Ngamer responded by closing his AIM list so only people he had on his buddy list could talk to him. Though the two were still annoyed with eachother, ZT eventually let Ngamer back into the chats and their hate for eachother quickly turned back to mild dislike. And it was from the ZTchats that the infamous ZT Brigade eventually came to be formed. ZT Brigade During the ZTchats, a small sense of unity started forming among the members. The ZT Brigade was basically just a name for those who regularly appeared in the chats, although the members of it isn't limited to the AIM Community. Since ZT organizes the daily chat, and frequent games online with the members, whom he sometimes gets to play through threats,(Chess, Starcraft, Deus Ex, Albatross 18, etc.), it could be said that these are ZT Brigade activities. The Brigade is sometimes jokingly compared to a dictatorship, with ZT often ending up getting what he wants. As of now, ZT's mostly moved on to the Steam communities though most of the Brigade members have kept up contact with him. The ZT Brigade has essentially retained its community, but most of the members just refer to it as "the chat" now.